This invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and, more particularly to a copy machine which can make a copy at a desired one of a multiple of copy magnifications.
Many copy machines which each can make enlarged or reduced copies through appropriate magnification settings have recently been developed and put into use. In this type of copy machine a user must manually and selectively operate a magnification set key to set a desired magnification. A user unfamiliar with the machine frequently fails to set a magnification appropriate for the size of the paper set in a paper holding cassette. In such a case, the paper used is often either too large or too small for the image copied, thus wasting paper. The manual selection or setting of a desired magnification, which must be performed for each document to be copied, is an inconvenience that makes operation of the machine cumbersome.